Wings of Bronze
by storiewriter
Summary: It's the ten-billion marker of the years passed since Kronos and the Titans have been defeated. Hephaestus has created a great, beautiful statue of a creature sprung from the minds of the Muses. The detail is mind-boggling...but soon, chaos strikes.


**A/N:** A take on how Dragons might have been created. Chaos and Disorder are always fun to write... not that great, but I wrote what I could at the time. And yes, this was a past school assignment.

Enjoy.

Hephaestus added the finishing touch, the last piece of polished ivory, to the gigantic, paw-like metalwork. Finally, this creation, made for the ten-millionth annual overthrow of the Titans, was completed in all its glory.

He stumped back, one of his legs encased in a simply-wrought casing, to observe his metalwork. The beast, huge and entirely life-like, was sinuous and lithe-looking, its fanged mouth half-open and its tongue curled so artfully that it would hold a lamp that would light up the inside of its maw. Gold scales covered and protected the not-quite hollow interior- Hephaestus had gone so far as to create the insides, such as a heart and huge, but light-weight, lungs, in his effort to make this creature as life-like as possible. Bronze-plated bat-like wings were folded tightly against its body, leather-like material artfully folded to create the membrane that would allow the creature to fly. The wings were built to hold the creatures' weight, unlike some of the other statues some made with the itty-bitty totally un-realistic wings. Irises of silver surrounded pure ebony balls, creating the wisdom-filled eyes that Hephaestus was especially proud of. Horns, claws, and tail-spade of unsullied ivory adorned the metal structure.

Carefully, he covered the monstrous figurine with an even larger silk-lined canvas cloth. Humming, he took the cart holding the masterpiece and wheeled it out of his enlarged forge.

_A few hours later, at the Celebration_

Eris sipped the golden wine, provided by Dionysus for the celebrations. Stirring the liquid with the small cinnamon stick, which was the fashion those days in Olympus, she sighed inwardly. These gods and goddesses could be so _boring_! In the respect of chaos and discord, which she absolutely adored and was therefore the goddess of, the Titans were so much more interesting… However, Zeus and most of the others wouldn't take too kindly to that, even though it would be so much _fun_.

Under dark hooded eyes, she observed the god of blacksmiths bring his enormous, cloaked piece of metalwork up to where Zeus and his brothers sat for the celebration. Her brow furrowing in contemplation, she considered causing him to trip or stumble. There had to be _some_ strife around here. Seriously!

Something stayed her hand, though. Slowly, she wound a long strand of straight, black hair around her finger, holding the wineglass delicately in her hand. Perhaps his gift would be something the goddess could mess with…

Hephaestus bowed awkwardly, and flourished his hand. All eyes were on him as he swept the tarp off the creation.

Eris found herself gasping with the rest at the metalwork, the beautiful being of metal. It was artfully crafted, she had to admit that. It was obviously a dragon, but a sleeker, better dragon. Not as brute as its living kind, and more majestic than especially that one dragon guarding the golden apples of some place or the other…he wasn't all that chaotic. But this one… so much potential!

Listening to Hephaestus's short speech about the dragon, it had the internal organs crafted as well! There was a fire-sac instead of a poison-sac in its throat, and Eris found herself warming to the idea of awakening it.

As Hephaestus stepped down, she once again admired his skill, especially because of the opportunity for chaos that had presented itself. The gods began to crowd around it; even Erida, goddess of hate, was clustered there.

Eris found herself next to Aphrodite, and yet another idea presented itself to her. Quietly, she spoke to the beautiful goddess.

"Isn't it a majestic beast? Such fine metalwork!"

Aphrodite shivered. "I don't know…it seems so fearsome, too much like Hephaestus."  
Eris chuckled inwardly. Foolish goddess! All knew she liked Ares, but even this was going too far. "But Aphrodite! Would you not kiss the beast's brow, as gratitude for your husband's work?"

"Oh, no!" She balked, throwing a hand out dramatically. "I would not dare insult my husband, but that goes too far!"

"By not doing so, you place yourself in a difficult position. Would your husband suspect you of having an affair of another? Besides, it is but a beast of metal- nothing bad will come of it!"

"Alright…" Aphrodite glanced towards Ares, but didn't catch his eye. Standing on tip-toe, she bent over the beasts lowered head and kissed it directly between the eyes.

Eris laughed a little, black eyes flickering as she flooded the beast's metallic bloodlines with life at the same time Aphrodite kissed it.

It stirred a little, and suddenly the silver eyes focused. It crouched as it woke fully, and narrowed its eyes. Eris laughed and lifted her arms up, the flared sleeves of the mortal day's style falling down her arms. "Fly, beast! Fly!"

It snorted, and flame shot out of its flared nostrils. It suddenly pushed off the cart, which went careening down the hall before being blasted off the floor by Zeus, who stood and pointed one finger at Eris.

The dragon let out a harsh roar, slightly avian in sound, as it wheeled in the sky, the bronze-tinted wings reflecting the sun's light, glittering and shimmering.

"**ERIS**!"

She smiled at the god, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "It's only a slight bit of chaos…don't worry, it won't rely so much on Ares' personality as Athena's – wisdom will override the blind fury most of the time. Besides, it won't work to blast it out of the sky, since it is partly of your domain."

Zeus glowered, and lowered his finger as the rest of the immortals murmured in agreement. Eris grinned as the party resumed, somewhat more mellow than before, and gazed upon the black speck against the dying sun.

"Fly free, Mother of your kind. Fly free."


End file.
